


Hinky Cute

by Lucifuge5



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This was going to be a good day</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinky Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my C6DVD cards so, this here is a sappish ficlet.

Ren twisted his head toward the alarm clock, eyes barely open, and bit back a groan. It was six-ten in the morning already. He would have to fine-tune his inner clock soon. There was barely enough time to prepare everything. Benton would most definitely wake up no later than eight. And that was only because it was Sunday.

Making his movements as smooth as possible took some effort. Ren was able to budge his right foot from underneath one of Benton's legs but only after holding his breath for a few seconds. Getting out of bed proved to be trickier. Especially because Ray could be an exceptionally light sleeper from time to time.

He slid his left foot on floor, feeling his way around with his toes to find something to wear, while keeping his eyes on the two men in bed.

Benton was on his stomach, an almost snore coming out with every exhale. He was still wearing the leather wrist cuffs, the dark red ones with the o rings. His favourites. Ren's eyes traveled down the pale expanse of Fraser's back until they reached his backside. There were no bruises on it and yet, he had no doubt it would be very tender to the touch.

Ren made a mental note to buy more arnica gel sometime today. He would also try to see if Inspector Thatcher could place Benton in guard duty tomorrow.

His gaze shifted to his other partner. Ray was on his back, face completely relaxed. The dark blue bed sheet was covering him from the waist down and yet . . . not quite. The wicked outline of Ray's cock was rather noticeable in the dawning light. Ren closed his eyes as he felt a wave of lust and affection run through him.

He shook his head, centering himself, and picked up a pair of sweat pants he suspected were Benton's before making his way to the bedroom door. Ray and Benton had to be _exhausted_ from all of last night's shenanigans. It paid to be careful, however, so Ren remained in stealth mode until he closed the door behind him.

He stepped out into the living room to get dressed. Diefenbaker was sleeping on his side, next to the radiator.

"Good morning, Dief," Ren whispered as he pulled the sweatpants up.

Diefenbaker softly thumped his tail hello.

Ren crouched until he could stare into Dief's eyes. "I am going to be working on something in the kitchen. It's a surprise for Ray and Benton."

Dief licked his muzzle.

Ren tapped on Dief's snout to get his attention. "If you behave, I _might_ accidentally drop one of the scones on the floor once they've cooled off."

A soft yip was all Ren was waiting for. He straightened up and walked to the kitchen.

This was going to be a good day.


End file.
